Carbon Monoxide (referred to as “CO”) is a colorless, tasteless, and odorless gas that cannot be detected naturally by humans. It is toxic in humans at levels above 35 ppm (parts per million, 10negative 6). In the United States, approximately 25,000 people per year are accidentally poisoned by CO of which approximately 500 per year are fatalities.
The present invention is an innovative multi module system that is designed to address the safety issues associated with CO poisoning along with other interesting value added ancillary features such as building CO monitoring, vehicle theft prevention, vehicle tracking, vehicle device interface capability, smart-building device interface capability, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,242 relates to a gas detector providing a comparator having a sensing sequence for detecting a contaminated gas such as carbon monoxide. A first input disables the comparator for a period of time to prevent operation of an alarm to permit a heater of gas sensor to be initially energized to condition the associated gas sensing electrodes. A second input continually monitors the carbon monoxide concentration providing an alarm when sensing a high level of gas contamination. Third input continually activates alarm until power input de-energized. Fourth input provides predetermined reference voltage to comparator. Second comparator senses low or intermediate level of gas concentration to energize second signal and is likewise disabled by enable circuit for predetermined time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,703 relates to a smoke sensor and carbon monoxide sensor integrated into a common detector housing. Smoke sensor is coupled to a smoke detector control integrated circuit generating a binary output signal indicative of smoke. Signal is coupled to a programmed microprocessor. Carbon monoxide sensor is coupled to microprocessor. Outputs from the two sensors are processed independently. In presence of smoke, smoke alarm generated by microprocessor. In presence of carbon monoxide, and absence of smoke, carbon monoxide alarm generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,278 relates to an automated garage door closing device for remote controlled overhead garage door. Circuit includes interval timer closing door after predetermined period of time, audible alarm activated upon door reaching fully open position, device for activating automated closing device. A carbon monoxide detector is inserted in the circuit to provide activation of door opening cycle if level of carbon monoxide reaches dangerous level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,874 relates to ventilating range hood that drives speed fan according to state of four air quality sensors: temperature, humidity, carbon monoxide and smoke. A micro-controller integrates the four signals and determine ventilation requirement. Value is converted into a signal to drive fan. Visual indicators display state of each air quality factor. Audible alarm is activated if levels remain hazardous for more than predetermined time interval after fan turned off.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,991 relates to a sensor system with catalyst for control and one with a dummy catalyst. Apparatus determines concentration of CO, water vapor and temperature. The signal from the CO determined by numerically compensating for humidity changes. The device optically monitors control and CO responding sensors that respond to CO by monitoring optical change to humidity in one and humidity and CO in other and provide means to remove humidity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,993 relates to a garage monitoring system with an automatic garage door opening mechanism that includes a carbon monoxide detector to sense presence of carbon monoxide within garage and generate audible alarm when carbon monoxide reaches predetermined level in garage. Heater adjacent carbon monoxide detector to maintain carbon monoxide detector above minimum operational temperature. Position sensor determines position of garage door and generates signal. Monitoring mechanism interfaces with garage door opening mechanism and includes acoustic detector including audible alarm from carbon monoxide detector generating signal to garage door opening mechanism to open garage door when carbon monoxide detector generates alarm and garage door position sensor indicates garage door closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,174 relates to device for determining and automatically transmitting geographic location of wireless alarm device, includes smoke alarm, during emergency using enhanced wireless communication and position location systems. The wireless transceiver can be a cellular processor comprising multiple radio frequency bands and air interface standards with integrated memory for storing emergency identification information. Can include integrated assisted global positioning receiver and broadcast television receiver. Upon sensing smoke, wireless transceiver automatically transmits stored emergency identification signals and geographic location or wireless alarm device to dispatch center.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,447,553 relates to a system to increase electronic device reliability. The device detects potential failure of electronic device, testing device when screening indicates potential failure and provide one or more outputs if testing indicates failure. System to screen device by expert system to detect potential failure, selectively testing device when screening indicates potential failure and provides one or more outputs if testing indicates failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,618,942 relates to an extended smoke alarm system having wireless-signal-send-and-receive functionalities where the system includes one or more flashlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,101,030 relates to LED lighting devices having air quality detection functions for detecting air quality. A controller unit processes the data corresponding to the air quality parameter, LED light source provides lighting, providing real-time air quality monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,194,358 relates to an automotive carbon monoxide sensor including a sensor housing secured to a ceiling surface of a vehicle. Sensor includes motion sensor, heat sensor, and carbon monoxide sensor. Sensor housing is wired connected with seat belt sensor and a weight sensor located in or around a driver seat of vehicle. Seat belt sensor, weight sensor, motion sensor, heat sensor, and carbon monoxide sensor all collectively monitor plurality of parameters that involve audible alarm sounded by horn. First wire connects to vehicle battery. Wire connects to weight sensor. Second wire connects weight sensor to vehicle horn.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,196,146 relates to a vehicular carbon monoxide detector to detect unsafe levels of carbon monoxide in and around vehicle issuing an alarm to alert persons near vehicle to elevated level of carbon monoxide associated with vehicle. The vehicular carbon monoxide detector system includes internal and external carbon monoxide sensor both wired to vehicle computer. Vehicle computer wired to vehicle battery device to operate carbon monoxide detector, uses a cellular transceiver for communication with cellular phone or vehicle horn, headlights or windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,208,676 relates to apparatus and computer programs for home security, including intelligent multi-sensing, network-connected devices that communicate with each other or with a central server or a cloud-computing system to provide home security.
US patent publication 2007/0124956 relates to a gas clothes dryer having a carbon monoxide sensor incorporated therewith to detect carbon monoxide that may show a blockage in the exhaust vent or improperly maintained appliance. The sensor determines an elevated level and provides a warning and may include an interface with home systems and text messaging.
US patent publication 2007/0125364 relates to a range hood having a carbon monoxide sensor positioned therein. The vent fan of the range hood is activated upon detection of carbon monoxide to increase ventilation of cooking area. Alarm provided. If carbon monoxide levels increase or persist, the range hood may increase speed of vent fan. Continued presence of carbon monoxide will result in warning. Interface to external warning is provided.
US patent publication 2008/0198524 relates to a gas arrestor system for sensing and shutting down a gas burning appliance via a circuit to perform both functions. The system detect specific gases and specific concentration levels by way of a sensory power circuit. The circuit performs vapor detection and provides power to various ignition portions of appliance. When gas or gas vapors are detected in ambient air of circuit and satisfy threshold for particular vapor, the circuit is shorted which results in a power loss to at least ignition portions of appliance, and undesirable ignition of such vapors is mitigated.
US patent publication 2009/0139162 relates to a bedroom window that detects predetermined levels of carbon monoxide and automatically open by itself to save lives without electrical supply, batteries or human action. The device is solar powered and opens window sash to allow CO to escape, sounds alarm and trigger alarm to emergency workers.
US patent publication 2010/0201531 relates to a carbon monoxide detection apparatus having one or more carbon monoxide sensors connected to an appliance. The sensors detect threshold level of carbon monoxide and activate appliance cutoff switch. Connection to appliance may be for measurement of carbon monoxide in substantially continuous flowing air stream, or measure in one airstream and other ambient. Audible alarm may be included.
US patent publication 2010/0201206 relates to a power control apparatus comprising a transducer having output connected to remotely activated device mounted in consumer unit. When predefined parameter is detected, the device is activated to connect a load between switched live output of residual current device and neutral input thereof creating imbalanced current flow on live and neutral output terminals of RCD causing contacts inside RCD to disconnect supply to an appliance circuit.
US patent publication 2012/0112920 relates to a carbon monoxide and smoke alarm device that includes a housing mountable to a ceiling in a building having a carbon monoxide sensor and a smoke sensor. Audible alarm is also disposed. Processor/memory unit is in housing activated by sensor. Transducer in housing activated by processor/memory unit to send signal to person at remote computer and person's cell phone.
US patent publication 2013/0093593 relates to a smoke and carbon monoxide detector, alarm, transmitter and cutout switch system. The device sounds an alarm and transmits electronic signals to cutout switches causing interruption in electrical and/or gas supply.
US patent publication 2013/0134342 relates to a gas safety valve used in combination with an existing carbon monoxide system that includes at least one carbon monoxide detector, a signal wire system, a breaker box, gas meter box, notification system, primary gas line and back-up power source. Gas safety valve is integral to primary gas line in communication with carbon monoxide detectors with electrical signal line that transmits low voltage electronic signal to gas safety valve when carbon monoxide is detected.
US patent publication 20150057912 relates to a vehicle carbon monoxide detection system for an internal combustion engine; a controller interfacing with the engine; a carbon monoxide sensor that detects level or carbon monoxide interfacing with the controller. The controller prevents and terminates operation of vehicle engine if level of carbon monoxide detected by sensor exceeds threshold carbon monoxide level.
US patent publication 2015/0077243 relates to an automatic AC power interruption system built into a portable apparatus or into electrical systems and appliance control circuitry. Power is interrupted when smoke detector alarm signal is detected. A portable device may be plugged into a power outlet having a GFCI breaker and when hazard alarm is detected, trips off power to outlet. Signal activated circuit interrupters may be integrated into appliance control circuitry and interrupt power in problematic device when hazard condition detected. Other alarms may indicate toxic fumes, motor overload, natural gas, radon, or carbon monoxide.
US patent publication 2015/0097682 relates to system for displaying hazard events and adjusting hazard detector settings on a mobile device that includes an interface on mobile device, hazard detector, and computer server system coupled to mobile device and hazard detector. Hazard detector detects smoke or carbon monoxide, and transmits to computer system and then mobile device. User interface receives adjusted value for setting of hazard detector and transmits to computer.
US patent publication 2016/0123587 relates to a heating system shut-off safety assembly having a housing coupled to an electrical line for a heating unit. Processor is coupled to housing and electrical line to allow and restrict current in the electrical line. A first carbon monoxide sensor is coupled to the housing and processor to detect carbon monoxide. A heat sensor and a smoke sensor is also coupled. A second carbon monoxide sensor is coupled to a warm air discharge and the processor to detect carbon monoxide in the warm air discharge. Processor restricts current in the electrical line when the first and second carbon monoxide sensor, and the smoke sensor detects carbon monoxide or smoke to disable the heating line.
US patent publication 2016/0272341 relates to a device to improve safety, maintenance and management of aircraft. Device continuously monitors several sensors to perceive environment inside and outside aircraft. Readings sent periodically or in real time to ground station that logs readings and creates a detailed aircraft log. If device detects unsafe value or change to sensor, will trigger alarm to pilot and ground station. Aids pilot in corrective action.